


1337

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроме двух трупов и их самих в городе, кажется, больше никого не осталось. Все напоминало Юте про немодные уже апокалипсические фильмы - с плохими 3D-эффектами и главными героями, которых всегда в конце съедали зомби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1337

**Author's Note:**

> АУ (действие происходит в виртуальной реальности).  
> 1337 - литспик, обозначающий слово "элита".

\- Запрос: выход из игры.

Результата вновь не последовало. От раздражения и испуга Юта пнул сапогом фонарный столб, у которого стоял, потом по привычке прислушался, но предупреждений о наказаниях за вандализм в игре не услышал. Может, бот-модератор, наконец, отключился.

Земля под ногами уже не тряслась, так, колыхалась. Юта вспомнил семейное путешествие на пароме, еще когда сестра училась в старшей школе. Пол там колыхался так же. Сюскэ тогда потащил Юту на нижнюю открытую палубу – прямо на нее того и вырвало.

За углом кто-то взвизгнул; Юта рефлекторно вытянул свой пистолет, целясь в пустоту.

\- Чертова игра, - пробормотал он, двигаясь в ту сторону, откуда раздался вскрик. Не заметить демона, который отреспился в неположенном ему месте в неположенное время, было тяжело. Хотя в последнее время они респились везде, невзирая на зоны, словно игра забыла свои же правила.

Демон озирался, уродливая голова тряслась туда-сюда, а чуть поодаль стояла девушка, прижав пальцы ко рту. Судя по одежде и отсутствию оружия, она была из класса торговцев. Юта попытался прицелиться получше - он все еще не очень хорошо стрелял - и вздрогнул, когда услышал скрипучий голос авто-помощника у себя над ухом.

Круглый, серебристый шарик, вылетающий чуть не каждую секунду, он отключил на втором же заходе в игру, а зря, наверное. Бестелесный голос, которого никто, кроме тебя, не слышал, попахивал психическим отклонением. Юта хмыкнул себе под нос. Вот только еще с ума сойти не хватало.

\- Вашей лицензии хватит еще на... сто пятьдесят три... экземпляра компонента "назначенный монстр". Если желаете начать охоту, наведите оружие...

Демон - компонент "назначенный монстр", кто только придумывал эти названия, - тем временем унюхал девушку и наклонился к ней, открывая пасть. Та взвизгнула еще раз и растаяла в воздухе.

От неожиданности Юта промахнулся. Демон, однако, уже заметил его и медленно побрел в его сторону. Судя по скорости, уровень у него был высокий. Второй выстрел попал ему в плечо - демон взревел и заковылял к Юте как мог быстрее. Юта выскочил из-за угла и начал стрелять, считая про себя: два, три, четыре... на шестом выстреле демон, наконец, издох и неопрятной кучей свалился на асфальт. Какое-то время Юта наблюдал за ним в ожидании, когда тот растворится, но демон продолжал лежать неподвижно, как настоящий, не созданный компьютером, труп.

Значок у Юты в кармане пиликнул, регистрируя окончание охоты. Если он правильно помнил, бонусов теперь должно было как раз хватить на куртку попрочнее, за которой он договаривался зайти на неделе.

Жаль, что ничего уже не работало.

Когда он вернулся на склад, Кайдо и Акуцу уже сидели там - первый склонился над Инуи, что-то негромко втолковывая ему, второй сидел за своим любимым столиком, протирая разобранный револьвер.

\- Никак? - спросил Юта.

Кайдо поднял голову. Пожал плечами.

\- Небольшие баги в игровом процессе иногда случаются. Не стоит нервничать, - сказал Инуи. В третий раз. - Девяносто два и три десятых процента вероятности, что скоро все починят.

\- Ты это в третий раз говоришь, - озвучил свою мысль Юта. - Я видел, как девушка из торговцев разлогинилась. На нее демон собирался напасть.

Кайдо уставился на него и пробормотал что-то.

\- Не работает, - помолчав, сказал он. Теперь была очередь Юты пожимать плечами.

\- Демон? Она точно была из торговцев? - удивленно переспросил Инуи.

Юта кивнул и собрался ответить, но его перебил Акуцу:  
\- Они уже на всех нападают. Будете охать или выдвинемся уже, наконец?

\- Куда? - поинтересовался Кайдо.

\- Ответ тебе в рифму?

Кайдо зашипел и ничего не сказал. Акуцу кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию.

\- Дыру не протри на револьвере, - добродушно заметил Юта, но Акуцу даже не взглянул на него.

Они вообще мало общались - до сегодняшнего дня Юта не был даже уверен в том, что Акуцу охотник. Это Кайдо таскал свой арбалет повсюду, а револьвер Акуцу оказался слишком маленьким, чтобы так запросто его заметить.  
Сегодня, когда он застрелил с двух выстрелов демона, налетевшего на Юту в неположенное время, его профессия стала понятна. Со своей стороны Юта был рад, что Акуцу не оказался, например, свободным художником.

Если подумать, в том, что Юта не мог выбраться из игры, тоже был виноват Сюскэ. Шлем, связывающий его с сетью, и золотой референс-код Юте принес он, в подарок на день рождения. Код был выписан на "Фудзи", без имени, и Юте как раз исполнилось шестнадцать, так что он смог зарегистрироваться без проблем. Включенный будильник, наушники, подключенные к шлему, и одна желтая таблетка - вот и все, что нужно было для выхода в игровую сеть. Сюскэ говорил, что это что-то в мозгу, в нервной системе - как погружение в транс и 4D-игры одновременно. Юта не особенно прислушивался.

Как показала практика – зря.

Он еще ни разу не спал в игре, но усталость брала свое, и глаза начинали слипаться. Неудобно пристроившись на одном из жестких стульев, которыми был уставлен найденный ими склад, Юта забылся тяжелым сном.

Проснулся он резко, в твердой уверенности, что находится дома и уже пора собираться в школу. Потом вспомнил, что ему снилось: воспоминания о предыдущем дне, когда они с Кайдо впервые обнаружили, что не могут разлогиниться, пока были на охоте. И не так, как в тот раз, когда Юта играл до упора во время субботы с двойными бонусами; они физически не могли выйти из игры. На запрос выхода игра отзывалась молчанием.

Полностью проснувшись и поняв, что он все еще не дома, Юта огляделся. Кайдо сидел рядом и уже не спал, читал что-то, тихонько перелистывая страницы. Инуи, скрючившись на дальнем стуле у стены, еще спал. Акуцу не было.  
\- Не хочешь осмотреть город? - вполголоса предложил Юта.

Кайдо кивнул. Второпях они написали записку Инуи, чтобы тот не искал их, когда проснется, и вышли на улицу, стараясь не открывать дверь слишком широко.

Проморгавшись от яркого солнца, Юта огляделся и присвистнул. Город смахивал на сет после съемок "Годзиллы" - аккурат после пятого по счету прохода огромной ящерицы по Токио. Многие рекламные щиты покосились, покинутые такси стояли посередине дороги. То и дело Юта слышал вдалеке характерный щелчок, с которым респились демоны.

\- Никогда бы не подумал, - с чувством сказал Юта, - что заскучаю по охотам в строго определенное время.

\- Ты тоже? - пробормотал Кайдо.

Геморройно, но лучше, чем неизвестность.

Еду они нашли без проблем - даже в виртуальной реальности время от времени приходилось есть; создатели позаботились о том, чтобы все выглядело настолько реально, насколько возможно. Кайдо запихал растворимый рамен и что-то из консервов в найденный тут же в магазине пакет, и Юта расплатился на авто-кассе. Она проскрежетала "спасибо" и замолчала.

Слишком далеко от склада, который облюбовали, они не уходили и старались пробираться там, где было больше всего мусора и меньше всего демонов. Ни Юте, ни Кайдо не хотелось охотиться. Юта старательно пытался не думать о том, что будет, если демон заденет его или убьет. В первый месяц, что он играл, пока он не научился попадать в цель хотя бы с четвертого выстрела, такое случалось регулярно - и его выбрасывало наружу, в свою собственную кровать. С одной стороны, соблазн попробовать разлогиниться хотя бы так был велик, но с другой...

Недалеко от магазина Кайдо вдруг споткнулся и неслабо ткнул Юту в плечо, мотнул головой влево.

Там, возле машины, лежали два парня, вполне очевидно мертвые. Юта сглотнул и поборол приступ тошноты.

\- Это неигровые персонажи, - сказал он, сам не зная, кого из них двоих пытался убедить. - Демоны же теперь тоже долго не исчезают.

Проверять они не пошли.

Кроме двух трупов и них самих в городе, кажется, больше никого не осталось. Все напоминало Юте про немодные уже апокалипсические фильмы - с плохими 3D-эффектами и главными героями, которых всегда в конце съедали зомби. Он помотал головой и поспешил за Кайдо.

Щелчок на этот раз раздался у самого уха Юты, и поначалу он принял его за авто-помощника.

\- Тихо, - подал он команду и обернулся.

Демон, огромный, такого Юта еще ни разу не видел, утробно рычал и щелкал челюстью, стоя прямо над ним. Юта закричал и отшатнулся, и красные глаза демона, каждый с его собственный кулак, сфокусировались на нем.

\- Черт, черт, - пробормотал Юта, пятясь и то и дело спотыкаясь. Он попытался зарядить пистолет наощупь и выронил заряды. - Черт!

Демон внезапно взревел и обернулся; Юта поднял голову и увидел Кайдо, отчаянно машущего ему руками - потом Кайдо прицелился и выстрелил - и Юта заметил в твердой шкуре демона его первую стрелу.

Он постарался отползти и спиной наткнулся на кучу мусора, одну из многих, заваливших город. Кое-как перевалившись через нее, Юта перевел дыхание и прицелился. Кайдо все отходил назад и теперь был едва заметен. Демона, впрочем, было видно хорошо. Немудрено, с его-то размерами.

\- Чем они их кормят, - сказал Юта. Он был рад, что у демонов были проблемы со слухом, а еще, что снаружи он не охотой зарабатывал на жизнь - обнаружившаяся привычка разговаривать с самим собой во время преследования наверняка мешала бы строить карьеру.

Он хмыкнул и перебежал к следующему подходящему укрытию, за угол соседнего здания. Демон внезапно снова заревел и махнул двумя передними когтистыми лапами. Шанс; Юта выстрелил, прицелившись, как мог, раз, другой, и еще, стараясь попасть в голову. Демон закрутил шеей и открыл пасть, и затаивший дыхание Юта услышал свист стрелы Кайдо. Завороженно он смотрел, как она попала демону в глаз, и тот лопнул, как перезрелый фрукт, стек блестящей жижей.

Демон замотал головой, вытянул две передние и одну среднюю лапу, пытаясь когтями задеть все, до чего мог дотянуться. Один из когтей пронесся над головой у Юты, который подобрался слишком близко, и Юта прикусил язык, чтобы не заорать снова.

Кайдо он не видел; пора было выбираться отсюда и надеяться, что они оба найдут дорогу обратно к складу. Мелкие царапины Инуи залечит, без крупных обошлось - чему Юта был несказанно рад.

\- С меня барбекю, - пообещал он сам себе, пробираясь аллеями к знакомому кварталу. - Надо записать. Ах ты..!

Демон поменьше внезапно вылез из разлома в асфальте, и Юта заметался взглядом вокруг. Вот - двери какого-то магазина, покосившаяся вывеска не давала понять, чьего, да и времени на чтение не было. Юта юркнул внутрь и закрыл дверь за собой, прислонив к ней заодно валявшийся неподалеку стул. Отойдя к окну, он встал у стены и осторожно выглянул на улицу. Демон развернулся, явно что-то заметив; сбил головой фонарный столб, покачнулся и ушел в сторону того квартала, откуда Кайдо и Юта принесли еду.

Юта перевел дыхание, сполз по стене вниз, шумно выдохнув. Сколько времени прошло снаружи, интересно? Два дня? Больше? Акуцу наверняка жил один, в общежитиях святого Рудольфа могли и не заметить отсутствия Юты на каникулах, но уж об Инуи и Кайдо кто-то должен был волноваться? Он ходил кругами: не нужно было принимать шлем от Сюскэ; не нужно было становиться охотником, когда просили выбрать класс - он и соблазнился-то только потому, что с пригласительным золотым реф-кодом прилагалось единственное в своем роде оружие при выборе боевого класса; не нужно было играть дольше первого, бесплатного, месяца...

Юта мотнул головой, отгоняя мысли. Волнение все равно ничему не помогало. Он встал, отряхнул с брюк пыль и краем глаза уловил движение за ящиками, впопыхах сваленными перед дверями в подсобку. По крайней мере, в игре легко было ориентироваться - здания и кварталы имели одну планировку.

\- Кто там? - он повысил голос на случай, если там демон, и достал пистолет. Плечо болело от отдачи с предыдущего раза, а держать тяжелое оружие на весу было более, чем неудобно, поэтому Юта пошел вперед сам, не дожидаясь, пока демон выползет. - Давай, у меня как раз один заряд остался.

\- Юта?

Он остановился и отпустил пистолет от удивления. Тот упал с тяжелым стуком на пол, и Юта нагнулся, не сводя взгляда с ящиков. Из-за нагромождения медленно поднялся Мизуки.

\- Мизуки, - повторил Юта, все другие мысли из его головы вылетели. Впрочем, одна осталась:  
\- А вы что тут делаете?

\- Я же говорил, не называй меня на вы, - сказал Мизуки рефлекторно. Так же автоматически пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. Одет он был немного лучше, чем остальные торговцы, с отличавшей его класс маской, которая сейчас болталась на шее. Мизуки поспешно снял ее и пристегнул к бедру. Потом принялся отряхивать помятый жилет.

Юта против воли улыбнулся. Мизуки всегда умел поднять ему настроение, даже своими странностями.

\- Отлично выглядишь, - сказал он. Мизуки фыркнул, не прекращая собирать невидимые Юте пылинки со своей одежды.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - недружелюбно спросил он, закончив, наконец. За недружелюбностью, как предполагал Юта, скрывался страх.

\- Я первый спросил, - сказал он. Присел на один из ящиков и улыбнулся. Мизуки правда выглядел хорошо. Юта не видел его с начала каникул и еще пару недель до этого, но задавать сейчас вопросы про то, как поживали его сестры, было, наверное, не время.

Юта хмыкнул сам себе, развеселившись.

\- Играю, - коротко ответил Мизуки. Тоже сел и, вздохнув, добавил, - с начала каникул. Аказава, - он поколебался, - ну, Аказава сказал, что игра неплохая.

\- Капитан? - Юта присвистнул. - А он кто? И, кстати, где?

\- Охранник, - Мизуки помедлил. - Не знаю. Он разлогинился, когда перед магазином появился пятый демон.  
По его тону было понятно, что он думает о дезертирском поведении Аказавы. Юта подумал, что не поедет на остаток каникул к сестре. Следить за разозленным - на кого-то другого - Мизуки бывало забавно, а кроме того, кому-то же нужно было останавливать его вовремя.

\- Я тут не один, - сказал Юта, вдруг вспомнив, что Кайдо не имел понятия, где он находится. - Мы с Кайдо пытались набрать еды, и на нас выскочил огромный демон. Никогда такого не видел, - Юта мотнул головой. – Кайдо его отвлек, так что мы разделились. Надо выбираться отсюда быстрее, найти его.

\- Мне и здесь неплохо, спасибо, - заметил Мизуки.

\- Он наверняка ждет на складе, с Инуи. Надеюсь. - Добавил Юта. - Не бойся, я тебя защищу, - он помахал пистолетом.

Мизуки слабо усмехнулся.

\- Да, я заметил твой большой пистолет.

\- Даже не думай, - предупредил Юта, прикусив изнутри щеку, чтобы сохранить серьезное выражение лица. Мизуки поднял руки вверх.

\- Молчу, молчу.

Стоило им замолчать, веселое настроение пропало у обоих; Мизуки огляделся, вздохнул еще раз и сказал:  
\- Ладно. Погоди тогда, пойду приведу себя... - он обвел пространство вокруг и махнул рукой, - в приличный вид.

Юта кивнул и Мизуки отодвинул несколько свалившихся с полок коробок. Они наполовину закрывали дверь, которую Юта заметил только сейчас; наверное, та вела в подвал или личные комнаты Мизуки.

Пока Мизуки приводил себя в порядок, Юта еще раз осторожно выглянул в окно, стараясь не вставать перед стеклом. Демонов на улице не наблюдалось. Сбитый фонарный столб все так же лежал поперек дороги, и вокруг него, шевелясь под слабым ветром, лежали листки из почтового ящика. Юта попытался припомнить, не отправлял ли ему кто-то из работодателей оплату, но тут же мотнул головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли.

\- Я готов, - сказал Мизуки позади него. Юта вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. Мизуки переоделся в более практичную рубашку и слаксы. Маску он повесил на бедро, чтобы не болталась на шее. Юта понятия не имел, зачем - не то, чтобы боты-модераторы спрашивали идентификацию на каждом шагу, - но промолчал, открывая дверь.

\- После тебя, - нервно сказал Мизуки, и Юта вышел, улыбнувшись.

Он довольно легко нашел обратную дорогу, встретив по дороге только одного демона, которого они с Мизуки обошли по широкой дуге. Юта был слишком выжат для сражения, да и с одним магазином зарядов много не сделаешь.

\- Мы пришли, - сказал он, когда они забрались на невысокий холм, мотнул головой в сторону склада. Мизуки поднял голову и оступился, схватившись за Юту в последний момент. Выпрямившись, он замер на месте, пристально глядя на неприветливые темные двери.

\- Там... нет особенно близких друзей твоего брата? - внезапно спросил он. Юта недоуменно моргнул, потом улыбнулся.

\- Не бойся, я не дам тебя в обиду. Инуи и Кайдо, кажется, не слишком дружны с Сюскэ. Разные интересы. А Акуцу вряд ли вообще про него слышал. Или про нас с тобой.

Мизуки побледнел. Юта быстро обернулся, проверить, нет ли вокруг демонов, но Мизуки схватил его за запястье, привлекая внимание.

\- Акуцу? Акуцу Джин? Не тот Акуцу, который избивал членов собственной команды? - на последних словах голос Мизуки упал до драматического шепота, и он сжал пальцы так, что запонки неприятно впились Юте в кожу. Он отдернул руку, потирая ее. Мизуки поморщился и опустил взгляд, но не извинился.

Юта вздохнул.

\- Идем, - сказал он. - Акуцу не сможет тебя застрелить, даже если захочет. Его оружие авторизовано только на использование против демонов. А на рукопашную же запрет.

\- Он может побить меня, когда мы выйдем из игры, - пробормотал Мизуки вполголоса, но послушно пошел за ним.

***

Двери были открыты - закрывать их не было смысла, демоны не могли заходить в предназначенные для игроков помещения (в теории; Юту не тянуло проверять, но кода для закрытия склада он не знал). Кайдо встретил их арбалетом, направленным Юте в лицо. Мизуки по-девчачьи взвизгнул и спрятался за Юту. Тот только поднял руки.

\- Извини, - пробурчал Кайдо, опуская оружие. Юта кивнул ему.

\- Добрался без приключений?

\- Да. Но ничего не нашел, - Кайдо раздраженно выдохнул сквозь зубы.

\- Ты привел кого-то? - спросил Инуи, выходя из подсобного помещения, и тут же протянул Юте какой-то стакан. - Держи, это должно продержать нас на ногах еще пару часов.

Юта принял подозрительное варево с долей благодарности и зевнул. Оно хотя бы не булькало.

Пока он изучал содержимое стакана, Мизуки вышел из-за его спины.

\- Инуи, Кайдо, - кивнул он холодно, тонко улыбаясь. Поколебался и повернулся левее, туда, где на автомобиле без шин сидел Акуцу. - Акуцу.

\- Мизуки? - Инуи вздернул брови. - А ты что здесь делаешь? Стоп, ты тоже умудрился застрять в игре?

\- Не мой месяц, - Мизуки пожал плечами и потянулся к волосам. Юта подавил улыбку - в последнее время Мизуки пытался избавиться от своих нервных привычек, но не слишком преуспевал. Юта находил это довольно милым.

\- Я имел в виду, - Инуи поправил очки, - более буквально. У нас нет толковой выборки, мы все находились в одном месте, когда... появился баг. Где был ты? Что делал?

Мизуки выглядел удивленным вопросами, но послушно попытался вспомнить.

Юта прикончил, наконец, кулинарный эксперимент Инуи (удавшийся - с этим в желудке уснуть не представлялось возможным. По крайней мере, пока тошнота не пройдет) и сел на один из столов, слушая.

\- Мы были в магазине с Аказавой, - начал Мизуки. - Я занимаюсь одеждой, - он похлопал себя по бедру; должно быть, слаксы были из его последних поставок. Инуи кивнул. Юта бросил взгляд на Кайдо - тот разобрал арбалет и чистил его, сидя на полу. Юта взвесил собственный револьвер в руке и отложил его.

\- И когда засбоило, в паре шагов от магазина возник демон, - продолжил Мизуки. - Аказава просто разлогинился и вышел из игры. Сказал, чтобы я тоже торопился, но я, наверное, попробовал слишком поздно - разлогиниться стало невозможно. - Он взлохматил волосы и тут же опомнился, попытался пригладить непослушные пряди руками.

Инуи нахмурился.

\- Просто разлогинился? Мы не смогли точно так же, как ты. Рассуждая логически, должна быть какая-то причина, но я не вижу ничего общего между нами...

Юта перевел взгляд на Мизуки. Тот перестал слушать размышления Инуи и вместо этого принялся изучать свои ногти, время от времени нервно поглядывая в сторону Акуцу. Юта вздохнул и приготовился внести предложение все-таки поспать, чтобы завтра начать движение вглубь города с новыми силами, когда Мизуки вдруг фыркнул и тихо пробормотал, больше себе под нос, чем для остальных:  
\- Стоило доставать золотой реф-код, чтобы застрять в этой игре.

Инуи на мгновение оборвал монолог, а потом, не повышая голос, сказал:  
\- Точно!

\- Сэмпай? - позвал Кайдо, когда Инуи замер на месте на несколько секунд. Инуи тряхнул головой.

\- Реф-код, - сказал он. - Акуцу, я не ошибусь, если предположу, что твой - тоже золотой?

Акуцу кивнул и пошарил за пазухой, вытащив темную сигаретную пачку. Юта соскользнул со стола, шагнул ближе к Инуи.

\- Что-то значит?

\- Разумеется, - ответил Мизуки, оживившись, и тут же раздраженно выдохнул. - Юта, если у нас у всех золотые реф-коды, значит, только мы выиграли лотерею. - Он потер переносицу. - Замечательно.

\- Какую еще лотерею? - непонимающе спросил Юта. - Как это все может быть связано?

Мизуки не ответил, и Юта обернулся к Инуи. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Но судя по окружающим нас свидетельствам, разлогиниться не смогли только люди с золотыми реф-кодами. Кстати, - внезапно сказал он. - Мизуки, я не припомню тебя в списке Атобэ.

Мизуки порозовел.

\- Я купил код у Акутагавы из Хётэй, - задрав подбородок, ответил он. - Купил, - повторил упрямо, будто они ему не верили.

Инуи поднял ладони.

\- Ясно.

Воцарилась тишина, и какое-то время было слышно только шуршание тряпки о сталь арбалета Кайдо. Юта рассеянно следил за ним, потом перевел взгляд на Акуцу. Тот курил, а возле него неаккуратной кучкой были разбросаны три окурка. Несмотря на это, на складе не пахло дымом, и не работающий игровой механизм служил лишним напоминанием об их ситуации.

\- Я в подсобке, если что, - сказал Юта и развернулся. В одиночестве обычно хорошо думалось, но от усталости все мысли, казалось, выветрились. Он уселся на один из тяжелых, старых сундуков и уставился в стену.

Просидел он так, должно быть, долго, потому что вздрогнул, когда до него кто-то дотронулся, и рефлекторно выкинул руку вперед.

\- Черт. Мизуки. Извините, - неловко сказал Юта через секунду.

Мизуки криво улыбнулся, потирая скулу, и легко толкнул Юту в плечо, вынуждая подвинуться.

\- Выживу. И не называй меня на "вы", сколько раз тебе говорить.

\- Я случайно, - пробормотал Юта, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щеки, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не покраснеть. Задал первый пришедший в голову вопрос, чтобы сменить тему:  
\- Зачем ты купил золотой реф-код?

\- Лучшие цены закупок, разумеется. И отличное место в центре города под магазин, - Мизуки выглядел удивленным вопросом, но ответил. Самодовольно усмехнувшись, добавил, - и потому, что мог. Это было проще, чем конфету у ребенка отобрать, - под взглядом Юты он стушевался и повел плечами. - Акутагава и так все время спит, ему код не особенно пригодился бы.

Юта только вздохнул и откинулся назад. Стена неприятно холодила спину, но Юта слишком устал, чтобы поддерживать себя в вертикальном положении.

\- Как думаешь, - сонно начал он, - что мы делаем снаружи?

\- В коме, - ответил Мизуки мгновенно, словно уже думал над этим. - Мне куда интересней, что мы будем делать здесь, если нас убьют демоны. Инструкция утверждала, что в случае потери создания игра разлогинивает тебя самостоятельно, но, - он хмыкнул, - судя по всему, механизмы тут не слишком отработаны.

Юта вспомнил трупы, на которые они с Кайдо наткнулись в первый день. Он был почти уверен, что это оболочки неигровых персонажей, но... Он потряс головой, пытаясь отогнать ненужные мысли и тут же зашипел от боли.

Он сполз ниже, почти ложась на сундук; еще слышал, как встает Мизуки, проведя пальцами по его лбу и бормоча что-то, а после провалился в сон.

***

Спал Юта беспокойно и проснулся от неясной тревоги. Кто-то накрыл его куском полотна, достающим едва до лодыжек. Юта потянулся - что-то хрустнуло в спине - и обнаружил, что физика в игре работала на полную мощность: от нескольких часов в неудобном положении болело все тело. У противоположной стены на пол в беспорядке были побросаны смятые ткани, тот же плотный материал, как и его импровизированное одеяло.

Сверху доносились голоса. Поднявшись по ступеням, Юта обнаружил всех почти в том же состоянии, в котором оставил их вчера. Акуцу сидел в своем углу, полируя револьвер взятой у Кайдо тряпкой. Смятая сигаретная пачка валялась рядом с ним, из нее выглядывали белоснежные фильтры. Юта нахмурился, но промолчал, обвел помещение взглядом.

Мизуки и Инуи спорили о чем-то вполголоса - Мизуки беспокойно мерил шагами пятачок в пару квадратов, то и дело вскидывал руки к небу и закатывал глаза, Инуи говорил как всегда, спокойно, не меняя тон и, кажется, не замечая вставок Мизуки. Кайдо стоял у окна и (плохо) притворялся, что высматривает демонов, то и дело шипя. Юта внезапно развеселился, забыв даже о ставшей постоянной головной боли.

\- О чем речь? - спросил он, подойдя.

\- ...опасно, - рявкнул Мизуки напоследок и обернулся к нему, схватив за руку. - Юта. Ты не сказал мне, что видел мертвых в городе.

\- А, - беспомощно сказал Юта, бросив взгляд на Кайдо. Тот упрямо смотрел в окно. - Это неигровые. Же.

\- Нам нужно выбраться, осмотреться, сидеть тут бесконечно невыгодно, - сказал Инуи, поправив очки. - Рано или поздно закончатся эти консервы или игру сглючит еще раз, и демон вылезет прямо посередине склада.

Отличная перспектива, подумал Юта мрачно. Мизуки дернул его за руку.

\- Это слишком опасно, - сказал он с таким видом, будто повторял в пятисотый раз. - Что ты будешь делать, если меня съест демон? Что я буду делать, если *тебя* съест демон? Я даже оружие взять не могу!

Юта мягко высвободился из его хватки и отступил на шаг. Кайдо пытался одновременно следить за происходящим и не встречаться с ним взглядом. Акуцу даже не смотрел в их сторону, поэтому к нему Юта и обратился:  
\- Что предпочитаешь?

Акуцу потянулся к заднему карману и мгновение выглядел удивленным тем, что в нем не оказалось сигарет, потом взглянул презрительно на пачку, валяющуюся у стола. Пожал плечами.

\- Еще день сидения, и я всех тут перестреляю. Чтобы развлечься, - сказал он и вернулся к чистке оружия.  
Юта почувствовал, как подбирается мигрень. Интересно, возможно ли чувствовать мигрень в игре?

\- Мой магазин рядом, - продолжил Мизуки через минуту, то и дело нервным движением дергая себя за волосы. - Если взять еды и просто отсидеться... Кто-то снаружи должен знать, что случилось. Атобэ... - он поколебался.

Юта бросил взгляд на дверь подсобки, понадеялся, что по нему не слишком видно, как сильно ему хочется вернуться назад и проспать еще пару дней. Желательно с пробуждением снаружи.

\- Я считаю, нужно поискать других людей, - сказал он, наконец. - Если никто не против.

Никто против не был; Мизуки, недовольно скривив губы, все же спустился вниз - это он спал там, запоздало понял Юта, но благодарить за одеяло уже было неуместно.

Еды, и без того не слишком необходимой в игре, у них было вполне достаточно, но все унести с собой они не могли, поэтому побросали в сумку Инуи пару консервных банок и упаковок с крекерами. Воду достать было сложнее - все еще работающий игровой авто-модератор скрежетал о правилах, стоило им всего лишь попробовать разбить автомат. За нарушения обычно следовал бан, а разлогиниваться в условиях бага не хотелось никому. Акуцу, пнув напоследок автомат и заработав "второе предупреждение охотнику номер шесть, три, восемь, би, эй, эл, шесть", вытащил откуда-то из недр своего рюкзака три бутылки с негазированной минералкой, самой дорогой в игре марки. Мизуки присвистнул, но тут же осекся. Юта прикусил щеку изнутри, пытаясь не улыбнуться.

Когда все было собрано, Юта выглянул в окно. Город, серый и грязный, с покосившимися рекламными щитами, с которых клочьями свисала бумага, выглядел недружелюбно. Половина лица какой-то певицы, рекламирующей свой новый сингл, скалилась со здания напротив. Вместо второй половины был голый металлический каркас.

\- В нескольких остановках отсюда есть уличный корт, - сказал Кайдо откуда-то сзади. В едва различимом отражении в окне Юта видел, как они с Инуи и Акуцу собирают возможные полезные вещи. Пластыри, куски ткани. Большой гаечный ключ. - Там часто сидит Фудоминэ.

\- Они что, все спортсмены? - спросил Юта, не оборачиваясь. Кайдо помолчал.

\- Нет, - ответил он, наконец, но ничего больше не предложил.

Из здания склада они вышли, потихоньку притворив за собой тяжелые двери, осматриваясь то и дело по сторонам. Инуи шел с Кайдо и Акуцу; Мизуки следовал за Ютой почти тенью, разве что не ступая по следам, которые темные ботинки Юты оставляли на пыльном тротуаре.

На дороге стояли, а кое-где лежали перевернутыми, машины - Юта задерживался на каждой взглядом, жалея, что ни у кого из них не было лицензии шофера, да и водить они пока не умели даже снаружи. Может, кроме Акуцу; Юта бросил на того взгляд через плечо, и пропустил момент, когда Мизуки остановился, как вкопанный и, вцепившись в его руку, потянул к себе. Юта вскрикнул, споткнувшись, и Мизуки зажал ему рот ладонью, но было поздно - совсем мелкие, по колено им, демоны уже успели их заметить. Юта никогда не видел настолько маленьких. Ему показалось, что он смотрел на одного целую вечность, пока от хватки Мизуки не заныла рука, а потом демон бросился на него и Юта не успел достать револьвер, только рукой дернул - и демон свалился мертвый. Стрела прошила его насквозь, как будто насадив на вертел.

Юта встряхнулся, дернулся освободиться от захвата испуганного, побледневшего Мизуки, и увидел, как Кайдо торопливо перезаряжает арбалет. Демонов все прибавлялось, они ползли друг по другу, скалясь, но пока не нападая. Юта толкнул Мизуки к себе за спину, встал ближе к стене, вместе с остальными. Инуи бубнил что-то себе под нос, Юта не вслушивался - он стрелял. Один из совсем мелких демонов задел зубами его брюки, надорвав; Юта отшатнулся и выстрелил, всадив в демона две последние пули. На перезарядку ушло слишком много времени - демоны опять подбирались близко. Юта слышал выстрели и сухие щелчки арбалета рядом и не мог думать ни о чем, кроме счета зарядов - три, пять, восемь...

Громкий, почти боевой крик сверху отвлек его внимание - как и внимание демонов, в чью гущу приземлился прыгнувший парень. Юта выругался себе под нос, негнущимися пальцами запихивая патроны в барабан, надеясь, что придурок не убьется раньше, чем он закончит; но парень, насколько он мог видеть, размахивал руками, как мельница, и выглядел вполне бодро. Прицелившись насколько мог точно, Юта выстрелил еще раз, медленнее и осторожнее, прикусив язык от напряжения.

Последние демоны разбежались, и Юта опустил револьвер. Рука болела, голова раскалывалась, и брюки было нечем зашить. Совсем хорошо. Он с недовольством оглядел трупы, валяющиеся в куче, и с трудом поборол желание пнуть хоть один. Авто-мод дзынькнул и лишенным эмоций голосом поблагодарил их за удачную охоту, что Юта посчитал бы за издевательство, если бы это говорил ему не компьютер.

Тот парень, который спрыгнул с крыши, поднял руку к лицу, убирая мокрые волосы, и широко улыбнулся, размахивая в воздухе своим - ножом. Юта прищурился. Нож был необычной формы, любопытная модель - Юта был бы не прочь подержать ее в руках и рассмотреть как следует.

\- Эй, чуваки из Сэйгаку! - радостно воскликнул парень. Юта вздернул брови. Инуи кивнул, Кайдо смущенно дернул одним плечом.

\- Кирихара, - сказал Мизуки, и Юта едва не вздрогнул оттого, как близко тот внезапно оказался - он совсем забыл, что прижал его к стене за своей спиной, защищая от нападения.

Кирихара подошел к ним, с любопытством рассматривая их компанию.

\- Отличный ивент, - сказал он. - Вы же Профессор? - кивнул он на Инуи.

Инуи наклонил голову, потом выпрямился.

\- Рендзи рассказал?

\- Вас сразу в толпе узнаешь, - Кирихара снова улыбнулся, тряхнув головой. - Жалко, что он отказался поиграть со мной! Такая клевая штука, - он протянул им руку. В кулаке у него был зажат его нож - катар, как заметил Юта, с приделанными дулами по обоим краям.

\- Ган-катар, - хвастливо отметил Кирихара. - Один такой! Капитан от Атобэ получил приглашение. Не, все-таки зря сэмпаи не пошли!

\- Никого из Риккайдай нет? - уточнил Мизуки. Он вышел из-за спины Юты, одергивая рубашку. - Меня зовут Мизуки Хадзимэ. Это Фудзи Юта.

\- Просто Юта, - пробормотал Юта.

Кирихара помотал головой.

\- Неа. Никого из наших нет. Ладно, я дальше пойду, - сказал он внезапно, щурясь вдаль. - Толпа монстров ждет, пока я их зарежу. Вы видели трупы? Я сначала думал, игрушка - очередная сахарная муть, ан нет! Апокалиптика. И сервер свободный, - Кирихара быстро облизнулся, ухмыльнувшись.

Кайдо зашипел.

\- И только я подумал, что пацан не совсем дурак, - пробормотал Акуцу откуда-то сзади. Юта был согласен.  
\- Это... не игра, Кирихара, - медленно сказал Инуи. Тот наклонил голову, сведя брови в непонимании. - Это баг в игре. Она... не работает, как было задумано. Я полагаю, ты тут недавно?

\- Да ладно, - Кирихара пожал плечами. - Обычная вводная миссия, собери то, собери это. Только-только начался настоящий сюжет! Я не в первый раз играю в сети, - он кивнул сам себе и махнул рукой. - Правда, я пошел. Тут монстры пока слабые, поднаберу быстрее уровень, может, появится босс. А то скучновато становится.  
Он зашагал в направлении склада, откуда они вышли. Юта не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, они искали еще кого-то из не сумевших разлогиниться игроков; с другой, он не рассчитывал на то, что этот игрок даже не поймет, в какой серьезной ситуации оказался. Он поколебался. Возвращаться обратно не хотелось.

\- Нельзя его туда пускать, - сказал вдруг Кайдо. - Там тот большой демон.

Юта кивнул, вспомнив монстра, от которого они едва унесли ноги, и поспешил за Кирихарой, который ушел уже довольно далеко от них.

Метров через тридцать они услышали вскрик за углом - и Юта увидел, завернув, огромного демона. Подбитый Кайдо глаз вытек, оставив второй одиноко сиять красным на уродливой морде. Он возвышался над Кирихарой, в несколько раз больше и тяжелее, и медленно, медленно опускал голову, раскрывая пасть. Юта лихорадочно заметался взглядом по земле, ища хоть что-нибудь - осколок рекламного щита, длинный железный прут - он кинул его в сторону демона, не целясь.

\- Вали оттуда! - крикнул он Кирихаре.

\- Сумасшедший придурок, - прошипел Кайдо рядом с Ютой, заряжая арбалет. - Давай за ним, я подстрахую.  
Юта кивнул и осторожно двинулся вперед, стараясь прятаться, чтобы раньше времени не привлечь внимания - размеров и конечностей демону вполне хватило бы и на него в придачу к Кирихаре.

Кирихара, тем временем, крикнул:  
\- Это босс! - и вскинул вверх обе руки, прыгая на демона. Юта выпрямился, застыв, наблюдая, как Кирихара вонзил оба катара глубоко в тело демона - и тот взревел, рефлекторно дернувшись, лапой отбрасывая раздражитель - Кирихару, отбрасывая Кирихару далеко влево, как тряпичную куклу. Юта бросился туда, где Кирихара лежал, сжавшись в клубок, и скулил на грани стона, непрерывно и высоко.

Демона он заметил поздно, когда тень от нависшей над ним огромной лапы закрыла обзор. Юта только и успел, что отшатнуться, и когти демона мазнули по касательной, обжигая лицо и руку.

Кто-то выстрелил, потом еще раз - демон вскинулся, отшатнулся, и Юта дернул Кирихару на ноги здоровой рукой. Вторая не хотела шевелиться, но он не думал об этом, в голове крутилась только необходимость выбираться отсюда.

\- Держись, давай, уходим, - сквозь стиснутые зубы сказал Юта. Кирихара с трудом поднялся, навалившись на Юту, и того пронзила боль. Он охнул, но не отстранился. Демон уже не обращал на них внимания, привлеченный выстрелами, невозможно дальними, как казалось Юте.

Он видел все через дымку, одним глазом - второй пульсировал в такт ударам молотка в голове Юты, правая сторона лица онемела и горела. Он кое-как добрался до какой-то машины, стоящей на тротуаре, свалил Кирихару за нее и сел рядом сам, ощупывая лоб. На руке осталась кровь. Юта закрыл глаза и открыл только, когда почувствовал на лице чужие прикосновения.

\- Юта, - сказал Мизуки испуганно, тревожно. - Ты как?

\- Думаю, выживу, - попытался пошутить Юта, но улыбаться было больно. О попытке он мгновенно пожалел.

\- Думаю, выживет, - сказал Инуи откуда-то сверху. - У Кирихары сломана рука. Нужно найти укрытие, наложить шину. И темнеет, демонов становится больше.

\- У Кирихары сломан мозг, - рявкнул Мизуки, все еще не отпуская Юту.

Юта не мог не рассмеяться, но тут же застонал, схватившись за голову - и снова, когда вспомнил, что рукой бы двигать не стоило. Он встал, опираясь на Мизуки, и посмотрел на остальных.

\- Там кафе неподалеку, - сказал Кайдо, подходя из-за машины. Рядом с ним шел Акуцу. - Демона мы увели.

\- Стеклянные окна, замечательное укрытие, - буркнул Мизуки.

Акуцу бросил окурок на землю и сплюнул.

\- Неплохие боевые шрамы, малец, - сказал он почти одобрительно, - в следующий раз постарайся без них.  
Юта кивнул.

\- Непременно. Где там это кафе?

***

Кафе оказалось относительно целым. Инуи и Мизуки усадили Юту и Кирихару на высокие барные табуретки и принялись за оказание первой помощи. По крайней мере, Инуи принялся - накладывая шину, он объяснил, что ходил на курсы для старшеклассников еще два года назад, когда стал помощником тренера в собственной команде.

\- Деструктивные элементы вынудили, да? - спросил Юта, вздернув угол губ. Это боли не вызывало. Со стороны его полуухмылка, наверное, смотрелась не очень весело.

Инуи бросил взгляд на Кайдо.

\- Что-то наподобие, - согласился он, поджав губы на секунду. Юта поклясться был готов - чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- Хорошо, что ваши двое не у нас в команде, - фыркнул Мизуки. Он еще раз обмакнул тряпку - цветную; Юта подумал, что она выглядит подозрительно похожей на одну из бандан Кайдо - в воду и легонько провел ей по плечу и груди Юты. Потом по его лбу. Холодная вода неприятной пленкой, казалось, оставалась на коже.

\- Что это за игра такая, - пробормотал Кирихара. Он прокусил себе губу, кровь из нее размазалась по подбородку. - Руки ломают... Запрос на выход из игры.

Против воли Юта задержал дыхание, но, разумеется, ничего не произошло. Кирихара повторил еще раз, громче, а потом осел на стуле.

\- Это баг, - негромко сказал Инуи. - Ты же референс-код с вечеринки у Атобэ получил? Я помню, Тэзука принес нам пачку после нее.

\- От капитана, - сказал Кирихара мрачно.

\- Стой, - переспросил Юта, - это что, Атобэ игра? Атобэ, который капитан Хётэй?

\- Технически, его отца, но да, этого Атобэ. Ты не знал? - Инуи закончил перевязывать шину и крепко затянул ткань на руке Кирихары, так, что тот охнул и едва не вырвал руку. - Спокойно.

\- Садист, - обиженно сказал Кирихара.

\- Понятия не имел, мне игру и оборудование брат приволок. Я думал, Атобэ просто, ну, - Юта помахал в воздухе здоровой рукой, - купил все.

\- Как бизнес-стратегия, задумано неплохо, - вступил в разговор Мизуки. - В школе многие играют.

\- У нас тоже, - вдруг подал голос Акуцу. - Жаль, что стрелять можно только в демонов.

Кирихара захихикал, прикрыв рот рукой.

Юта вздохнул.

Голова опять разболелась с самого утра - от мигрени он и проснулся. Царапины от когтей остались заметными шрамами и неприятно тянули половину лба. Юта был рад, что он в игре - шрамы, конечно, украшали мужчину, но не в таком количестве.

Мизуки спал рядом, приоткрыв рот. Юта поймал себя на том, что разглядывает его губы - обветрившиеся, с едва зажившей ранкой в уголке нижней от постоянного закусывания. Помедлив, Юта поднял руку и задержал над лицом Мизуки. Тот пошевелился и пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, и Юта отдернул руку, сев прямо. Потом ссутулился и, стоило головной боли вернуться с новой силой, подумал, что холодный душ бы не помешал.  
Чертова игра. Сама уже в заднице, а физика работает на все сто.

После завтрака они решили - по крайней мере, никто не возражал, кроме Кирихары, которому теперь выходить на улицы хотелось куда меньше, - дойти, наконец, до уличных кортов. Юта с трудом заставил себя прожевать кусок тоста. Кофеварка и микроволновка - и даже чайник с холодильником - были предусмотрительно запаролены, а на любые действия, хоть отдаленно напоминающие взлом, авто-мод противным механическим голосом вешал предупреждения.

\- Как эта херь работает до сих пор, - пробурчал Акуцу, пнув холодильник.

\- Я думаю, ошибки только по части демонов, - сказал Инуи задумчиво. Акуцу отмахнулся от него и достал последнюю бутылку своей минералки, пытаясь открутить неподдающуюся крышку.

Мизуки поднялся из подсобки сонный и несобранный, как будто был в общежитии школы, а не в присутствии чужих людей. Зевая, он взъерошил свои волосы и махнул им рукой.

\- Утро.

\- Доброе утро, - ответил Юта. Рубашка была не заправлена в слаксы, и за расходящимися полами был виден живот Мизуки, бледный и гладкий. Юта поспешно отвел глаза, напоминая себе про а) посторонних, б) отсутствие душа и работающую физику. - Мы собираемся на корты. Тост будешь?

До кортов они добрались без приключений, чему Юта был рад. С каждой минутой он чувствовал себя все хуже. Сердце кололо, за глазами иногда появлялись черные точки, и машинально Юта пытался сфокусироваться на них и посчитать, или принимался моргать, отчего его мутило и кружилась голова. Он отстал немного, позволив Инуи идти впереди, и побрел рядом с Мизуки.

Тот нахмурился и приложил руку - горячую на ощупь, Юту как обожгло - ко лбу Юты.

\- Ты холодный, как труп, - тихо сказал Мизуки, прищурившись. Юта пожал здоровым плечом.

\- Нормально, - коротко ответил он, и Мизуки замолчал, но то и дело поглядывал на него, закусив губу и надорвав опять ранку. Юта нажал на его губы большим пальцем, и Мизуки охнул от удивления. Юта вспыхнул, опомнившись.

\- Извините, - сказал он, уставившись в землю. Палец остался немного влажным, но ощущение ушло через несколько секунд.

\- Ничего, - помолчав, сказал Мизуки.

Юта считал шаги. Через какое-то время его царапины начали пульсировать в так, волны головной боли тоже накатывали ритмично; через несколько сот метров Юта наткнулся на кого-то впереди - Кайдо. От мгновенного выброса адреналина стало лучше.

\- Демоны?

Кайдо покачал головой и кивнул вперед.

\- Атобэ? - недоверчиво спросил Мизуки за спиной у Юты. Отпустил руку с его плеча - и когда только успел взяться? - и пошел вперед.

Инуи уже добежал до Атобэ, почти дернув его к себе, и Юта увидел даже с этого расстояния, как Атобэ раздраженно отдернул руку.

\- Вы и пяти метров не в состоянии пройти без попытки самоубиться?

Он оглядывал их, скривив губы, растрепанные мокрые от пота волосы прилипли к шее, как будто он бежал. Юта помнил Атобэ смутно и никогда не общался с ним больше, чем парой фраз; Сюскэ рассказывал, что тот иногда приходил в Сэйгаку, посмотреть на игру Тэзуки, но ни с кем не тренировался. При мысли о Сюскэ, Сэйгаку, теннисе вообще у Юты закружилась голова, еще сильнее, чем прежде; он осел на землю, но та продолжала танцевать перед глазами. Стоило закрыть их, стало еще хуже. Отдаленно Юта слышал тревожные восклицания сверху, а потом его вырвало остатками тоста и желчью прямо на землю.

После ему, на удивление, стало намного лучше.

\- Я в порядке, - сказал он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и качая головой, когда Инуи предложил ему руку. Встал, ощущая только слабость, но ни болей, ни тошноты не осталось. - Наверное, из-за, - он мотнул головой, забывшись, и тут же опять пожалел об этом. - Царапин.

\- Это огромные раны от когтей. - сухо сказал Атобэ. - И в игре демоны не ядовитые. Было бы все нормально, тебя бы уже давно выкинуло. Просто таблетка заканчивает действие. Она имеет свойство вымываться из организма за сорок восемь часов.

\- Естественным путем, - добавил Инуи.

Юта представил себя, выводящего все, что угодно естественным путем в собственной кровати снаружи, в общежитии, и зажмурился, сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать. И не умереть. От унижения.

Мизуки сжал его плечо, и Юта слабо улыбнулся ему.

\- Ну так что? - нетерпеливо спросил Атобэ.

\- Мы что-то решили? - Юта перевел взгляд с Атобэ на Инуи, задумчиво потирающего лоб.

\- Мы, - Атобэ выделил слово, - решили, что ни на какие корты мы не пойдем. Я отведу вас в контрольный отсек, - он поколебался, - одному туда не добраться.

\- Что, если кто-то из Фудоминэ остался на кортах, плевать на них? - хмыкнул Юта. Атобэ ему не нравился.  
\- Никому из Фудоминэ я пригласительных в игру не давал, - резко ответил тот и обвел его взглядом с ног до головы, потом бросил такой же взгляд на Мизуки. - Впрочем, никому из вашей школы - тоже.

Атобэ ему определенно не нравился.

Кирихара прыгал впереди, забыв, казалось, про свою сломанную руку; как только Инуи объяснил ему, что в реальности с его рукой ничего не случится, он повеселел и шел впереди, высматривая мелких демонов, обычно нападающих стаями. Юта, которому уже определенно было лучше - тошнота накатывала волнами, но уже редко, а зрение перестало плавать - быстрыми шагами догнал Атобэ, шедшего впереди.

\- Что? - не оборачиваясь к нему, бросил тот. Юта закатил глаза.

\- У тебя есть план? Дольше, чем до пункта «прийти на место»?

\- У меня всегда есть план, - отрезал Атобэ. Потом резко остановился. - Никуда не годится.

\- А?

\- В чем дело? - спросил Инуи.

\- Нам нужна машина, - сказал Атобэ, оглядываясь. Они шли по почти пустому шоссе, на удивление чистому, если вспомнить центр города, из которого они выбрались. Может, из дороги демоны не вылезали.

\- Мы сядем вокруг и будем смотреть на нее? - протянул Мизуки, остановившись, как всегда, чуть позади Юты. От него тянуло теплом; Юта поежился, когда понял, как замерз.

\- Я собираюсь сесть на водительское место, включить зажигание и поехать, а вы, конечно, можете и вокруг посидеть, - Атобэ смерил Мизуки взглядом, от которого тот оскорбленно фыркнул и замолчал. Юта потер переносицу. Отличная команда.

Целый минивэн они нашли нескоро, через час, может больше, поисков. Атобэ неизящно плюхнулся на водительское и вытянул из внутреннего кармана плаща серебристую карточку.

\- Здравствуйте, ви-ай-пи гость номер ноль, ноль, ноль, ноль, ноль, один. - Проскрипел в воздухе авто-мод. - Вы авторизованы на ведение автомобиля. Пожалуйста, соблюдайте правила дорожного движения.

\- Мы подобрали хоть одного, - Акуцу ткнул большим пальцем за спину, в общем направлении Кирихары, - полезного парня? Ай да мы. Теперь еще от этого избавиться.

Кирихара надулся, как петух перед боем, но стушевался под мрачным взглядом Акуцу и ничего не сказал.

\- Ну? - потребовал Атобэ, - кто-нибудь уже сядет?

В салоне было просторно; Кирихара уселся на переднее, рядом с Атобэ, и крутился, изучая машину. Инуи с Кайдо сели сразу после них, а Юта забрался на самое дальнее сиденье, ближе к двери, прислонился к окну и закрыл глаза. Открыл, только почувствовав, что кто-то сел рядом. Скосил глаза, встретившись взглядом с Мизуки.

\- А Акуцу где? - тихо спросил он. Рядом смеялся Кирихара и что-то монотонно вещал Инуи.

Мизуки сморщил нос.

\- На крыше.

\- Серьезно? - Юта вытянул шею, но ничего не увидел. - А он не свалится?

Мизуки пожал плечами, и они тронулись.

Через какое-то время. Юта открыл глаза, пытаясь проснуться. Ему казалось, что ехали они недолго, но за окном солнце уже касалось горизонта. Голова гудела. В машине было тихо, Кирихара спал, Инуи делал какие-то пометки, или, может, рисовал человечков в своем блокноте. Кайдо, кажется, тоже дремал, скрестив на груди руки и склонив голову на грудь. Юта надеялся, что Акуцу еще не свалился с крыши, но не высовываться же на ходу, чтобы проверить.

Повернув голову, Юта несколько секунд рассматривал Мизуки, который смотрел в окно. Потом он обернулся и спросил:  
\- Что?

\- Ничего, - тихо ответил Юта, закусив щеку изнутри. - Тебе идет костюм.

\- Спасибо, - почти церемонно Мизуки наклонил голову. - Цветовая выборка вот только тут... непритязательная.

Юта попытался мысленно сменить цвет теперешнего костюма Мизуки с асфальтового серого на лавандовый с фиолетовым. Или пурпурный. Еле удержавшись, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, он постарался ответить дипломатично:  
\- Зато немарко.

Мизуки смерил его подозрительным взглядом.

\- Это первая сетевая игра, в которую я решил заглянуть, - задумчиво протянул Юта. - Надо было привязать предсказание к дереву зимой.

\- Я знаю. Кисаразу сказал, - сказал Мизуки, осекшись тут же. Потом как будто бы небрежно добавил, - когда ты начал пропадать. А что, предсказание было плохое?

Юта покосился на Мизуки; у того покраснели кончики ушей.

\- Не очень, - ответил он. - Ты спрашивал у Ацуши, где я?

Мизуки пожал плечами и потянулся к волосам, вытащив из-за уха одну прядь, начал теребить ее между пальцев.  
Юта не видел его хорошо, если три месяца. Может, больше. Как-то постепенно, после рождества, Мизуки перестал постоянно попадаться ему на глаза, даже на тренировках, которые клубы старшей и средней школы проводили на соседних кортах. Сначала Юта искал его сам, потом, натолкнувшись несколько (десятков) раз на брошенное "занят" - перестал. В конце концов, к разочарованиям он привык.

Игра подвернулась как нельзя кстати, чтобы хоть как-то встряхнуться и не думать про Мизуки и внезапные изменения в их отношениях. Учитывая остальные хобби Мизуки, тут встретить его Юта никак не ожидал.  
Он отвлекся от размышлений, когда Мизуки сказал, почти сквозь зубы:  
\- Я бы хотел извиниться.

Юта моргнул.

\- За что? - удивленно поинтересовался он.

\- За то, что... не уделял тебе достаточного внимания в последнее время.

\- Ну, - дипломатично сказал Юта, - ты и не обязан со мной носиться. Еще один брат мне ни к чему.

Оборот он, конечно, выбрал не слишком удачный; Юта снова поймал себя на том, что смотрит на губы Мизуки и перевел взгляд на окно. Они, наверное, проговорили недолго - едва-едва стемнело. Дорога стала гораздо пустынней.

Мизуки кивнул.

\- Все равно, - он поколебался. - Я купил код, когда узнал, что ты играешь. Собирался попросить тебя, - он неловко дернул рукой, как будто собираясь махнуть ей, - сыграть в одной группе.

Юта вздохнул. Разумеется, Мизуки испугался на середине - скорее всего сразу после того, как купил реф-код.  
На следующий год, подумал Юта, нужно будет загадать на день рождения, чтобы те, кто ему нравятся, вели себя как взрослые, разумные люди.

Мизуки сидел прямо и едва не звенел от напряжения, уставившись в одну точку где-то в районе водительского сиденья.

\- Жаль, что не попросил, - сказал Юта, откинув голову на сиденье. Потолок у машины был обит каким-то темным, шершавым даже на вид, материалом.

\- Да, - согласился Мизуки.

Стоило Юте открыть рот, чтобы добавить, что они вполне могут найти, чем заняться, и снаружи, и Мизуки не нужно так его избегать, как машина остановилась. Резко; Юту бросило вперед, и он ударился оцарапанным плечом о сиденье впереди.

\- На месте, - через плечо бросил Атобэ и открыл дверь, выходя.

Акуцу спрыгнул с крыши, немного покачнувшись.

Потирая занывшее плечо, Юта тоже вышел, осматриваясь. Место, к которому они приехали, находилось, видимо, далеко за городом. Вокруг было пусто, только несколько зданий стояли вокруг, напоминая своим расположением - ну конечно, Хётэй. Юта был там совсем маленьким.

Впрочем, пусто было только в отношении инфраструктуры.

\- Ох ты ж, - присвистнул Кирихара, и Юта услышал, как лязгнул один из его ган-катар. Кайдо зашипел.  
Демонов вокруг зданий копошилось больше, чем Юта видел во всем городе. Они перебирались из одного места в другое, бесцельно, словно роботы, Время от времени кто-то падал на землю замертво, и его место тут же занимал новый демон, вылезший прямо из кучи своих собратьев.

\- Память кончилась, - пробормотал Инуи. Атобэ резко кивнул.

\- Места больше нет. Нам туда. - Он махнул рукой влево, к небольшому двухэтажному домику, который стоял на отшибе. Демонов возле него, правда, было не меньше.

\- Что, прямо так? - спросил Кайдо угрюмо.

Мизуки кивнул.

\- Игра или нет, меня не тянет становиться чьим-то обедом.

\- Предлагаешь ждать у моря погоды? - рявкнул Атобэ и ткнул в Юту пальцем. - Таблетка выводится из организма. Через несколько часов мы все будем, как он, а потом все равно свалимся в обморок. Я предпочитаю распоряжаться собой сам.

Мизуки вскинул подбородок.

\- Предлагаю отвлечь этих уродцев чем-нибудь.

\- Бросим им пацана, - тихо сказал Акуцу. Юта подавился собственной слюной и закашлялся. Инуи рассеянно похлопал его по спине и вступил в разговор:

\- Я могу собрать что-то вроде бомбы. Рванет не смертельно, но громко и ярко. Восемьдесят четыре целых и тридцать семь десятых процента вероятности, что отвлечет внимание демонов как минимум на пять минут.

\- Забежать времени хватит, - сказал Атобэ. Кивнул сам себе. - Отлично. Что необходимо?

Юта оставил Атобэ, Инуи и Акуцу обсуждать бомбу. Головная боль вновь накатила, но тут же прошла. Теперь еще перед глазами все было мутное, как будто Юта смотрел через запотевшее стекло автомобиля.

На бомбу нужно было больше времени, чем рассчитывал Атобэ, но других вариантов не было. Они с трудом нашли какой-то не то склад, не то пустой офис, и Юту сразу отправили в подсобку. Кирихару пытались завернуть вместе с ним - как выразился Атобэ, без инвалидов и раненых они управятся быстрее - но тот заупрямился и, показав Атобэ средний палец, увязался за Акуцу.

Спать на холодной кушетке, которая стояла внизу, было неудобно, да и толком заснуть Юта не мог, нервное возбуждение перед завтрашним днем на пару с сосущим под ложечкой ощущением, что стоит заснуть - он уже не проснется, мешали. Когда вниз спустился Мизуки, Юта улыбнулся в искреннем облегчении и подвинулся на кушетке.

Мизуки сел.

\- Ты хотел что-то сказать.

Юта вскинул брови.

\- Когда?

\- В машине, - Мизуки снова неестественно выпрямился. Юта попытался вспомнить - ах, да. Точно.

\- Если ты хотел сыграть вдвоем, надо было просто спросить, - сказал он. - Не обязательно в игру. Просто... в теннис. Или даже не в теннис. Я думал, ты не хочешь со мной общаться, - неловко закончил Юта.

\- А. Нет. Хочу, - сказал Мизуки, рассматривая пол. Вздохнул и еле слышно пробормотал, - даже чересчур.

Они сидели бедром к бедру; Юта ощущал тянущее тепло от того места, где он касался Мизуки. Он сосредоточился на этом тепле, и его снова повело - опомнился он только, когда Мизуки охнул у него над ухом, пытаясь удержать, и Юта оперся о кушетку и стену руками, пытаясь восстановить равновесие. Подняв взгляд, он оказался совсем близко к Мизуки, так близко, что чувствовал на коже его дыхание. Ранка на губе Мизуки снова открылась.

Юта не отстранился, а Мизуки не торопился оттолкнуть его; облизнулся только, и Юта поцеловал его.  
Сначала легонько, касаясь губами. Мизуки по-прежнему не делал попыток освободиться, и Юта провел языком по его губам, между ними. Мизуки открыл рот, втянув воздух и одновременно язык Юты.

Юта закрыл глаза.

Пока они целовались, молоток у него в голове продолжал отсчитывать удары, но ему было все равно. Он забрался рукой в волосы Мизуки, повернув его голову так, чтобы было удобнее дышать, и услышал, как Мизуки попытался сказать что-то. Вышло стоном, а потом Мизуки прервал поцелуй.

\- Юта. - Он дышал неровно, но не тяжело, а Юта чувствовал себя так, словно пробежал марафон. Он потянулся к Мизуки снова, но тот только коснулся его лба своим. - Не здесь.

Юта нахмурился, а потом вспомнил, где они находились. Во всех смыслах.

\- Да, хватит с меня нереального опыта, - улыбнувшись, сказал он. Дыхание Мизуки щекотало ему нос, и он отстранился, чихнув.

\- Вот этого, - больше скучающим тоном, чем испуганным, заметил Мизуки, - я и боялся.

\- Что я тебя поцелую?

\- Что не поцелуешь, - уточнил Мизуки. Юта не стал указывать на отсутствие логики в его утверждении, вместо этого легко пихнув его локтем.

\- Ты путаешь мои данные с чьими-то еще. Когда я тебе отказывал?

Мизуки самодовольно хмыкнул и криво улыбнулся.

***

Когда бомба была готова, занимался рассвет.

\- Они должны отойти, когда увидят бомбу. Некоторые освободят место сразу, - сказал Атобэ. Теперь Юта отчетливо видел синяки у него под глазами и то, как Атобэ морщился от каждого громкого звука, почти как сам Юта несколько часов назад. Он был прав. Таблетки прекращали действовать у всех. Даже Мизуки начинало пошатывать. Юта обхватил его за плечи.

\- Но не все, - мрачно сказал он.

Атобэ кивнул.

\- Я останусь, - отпуская Мизуки, сказал Юта. Тот втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, но промолчал. Атобэ наклонил голову. - Чтобы никто не пролез за вами следом, - объяснил Юта.

\- В одиночку? Они задержатся на минуту, пока не закончат с тобой, - отказался Атобэ.

\- Я его подстрахую, - вызвался Акуцу. - Не особо горю желанием шляться внутри.

Юта удивленно взглянул на Акуцу.

\- Кирихара и Кайдо, пойдете с нами, - быстро сказал Мизуки. - Мало ли внутри тоже кто-то окажется.

\- Я объясню, куда идти, - Атобэ перевел взгляд с Юты на Кирихару и покачал головой. - Передвигаться нужно будет быстро, ты сможешь.

\- У меня уже ничего не болит, - ответил Кирихара. - Кроме головы.

Атобэ кивнул и дал отмашку Инуи.

Юта не знал, из чего Инуи делал свою бомбу, но взорвалась она даже успешнее, чем он прогнозировал - большая часть демонов потянулась на звук, некоторые сваливались по дороге, но и новые продолжали идти в общую кучу, следуя за большинством. Атобэ завел машину - расчет был на то, что, если они подъедут совсем близко, оставшиеся демоны отвлекутся сначала на нее. Юта кивнул Акуцу, стоило им остановиться, и кубарем вывалился из машины в поднятую ими пыль.

Демоны ревели рядом. Ни на Акуцу, ни на остальных Юта не мог бросить и взгляда - не было времени. Справа просвистел коготь, и он еле успел отклониться назад и упал, споткнувшись.

Два демона подобрались совсем близко и, пятясь и пытаясь подняться, Юта пнул одного из них ногой. Не нанеся, впрочем, никакого видимого вреда - демон только мотнул угодливой головой и открыл пасть. Кое-как Юта перевернулся и пополз вперед, добрался до машины. Внутри никого уже не было. Юта успел только понадеяться, что все уже внутри, как демон опустился тяжелой тушей на машину, пытаясь достать Юту из-за нее.

\- Чч... - выдохнул Юта, кубарем перекатываясь в сторону. Стоило ему встать, накатилась новая волна тошноты, и перед глазами замелькали мушки; это длилось всего несколько секунд, пока Юта тягуче, вязко думал, что падает в обморок в самый неподходящий момент.

***

Он пришел в себя резко, и едва не вскрикнул, открыв глаза. Царапины снова тянуло, словно они опять открылись; Юта поднял руку потрогать, но кожа и на лбу, и на плече была гладкой.

Комната, в которой он лежал, не походила на игровое помещение, равно как, впрочем, и на его комнату в общежитии. Для больницы она была слишком пустая, чистая и покрашенная в лавандовый цвет вместо нейтрального белого.

\- Мы у Атобэ дома. - сказал Мизуки рядом. Юта едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и Мизуки положил ладонь ему на грудь. - Извини.

\- Что мы делаем у Атобэ дома? Вы добрались до контрольного отсека? Стоп, - сообразил Юта. - Мы снаружи? В реальности?

Мизуки кивнул.

\- Реальнее некуда, - сухо сказал он. - Акуцу Джин точно не стал бы появляться в моем сне.

Он мотнул головой; Юта только теперь заметил кровати рядом. Кирихара и Акуцу спали на них, на вид здоровые. Рука у Кирихары явно больше не была сломана.

\- Все в порядке? - осторожно спросил Юта. Мизуки пожал плечами.

\- Не уверен. Наверное, кто-нибудь подаст в суд. Последствий здоровью, если ты об этом, - уточнил он весело, когда Юта наградил его кислым взглядом, - никаких.

\- И на том спасибо. Хотя шрамы мне шли, - сказал Юта.

\- Хм. Меня и без шрамов устраивает, - ответил Мизуки и протянул руку, ткнув его в лоб. - У тебя уже есть один.

Юта сел в кровати, потянув Мизуки к себе. Тот пересел на кровать со своего кресла и провел рукой по волосам.

\- И да, мы добрались до контрольного отсека, - вдруг сказал Мизуки. Он довольно надулся, - я убил одного демона.

\- Убил?

\- Мм. Гаечным ключом, - Мизуки пожал плечами. - Модератор запретил мне входить в игру два месяца.

Гаечным ключом. Юта помнил огромный разводной ключ Инуи, который тот неизвестно зачем таскал в сумке. Юта полагал, что это был игровой материал наподобие его пистолета или маски Мизуки - принадлежность к классу, что-то вроде, никак не смертельно опасное оружие.

Он фыркнул, сжал губы, чтобы не расхохотаться.

\- Это было очень героически с моей стороны, - сказал Мизуки почти обвиняюще.

\- Еще бы, - Юта кивнул и притянул его ближе. - Но если тебе захочется еще во что-нибудь поиграть вдвоем, лучше купим стол для бильярда. Вроде бы Ацуши играет.

\- А как же погружение в атмосферу, - сказал Мизуки, нависая над Ютой.

\- Когда погружаешься в бильярд, он не пытается откусить от тебя кусок, - парировал Юта.

Он надеялся, что в ближайшее время ни Кирихара, ни Акуцу не проснутся.


End file.
